


Sunshine and Grumpy

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Prompt: JereJean "... and there was only one bed" aka the surprise-bedsharing and maybe getting mildly annoyed with the others sleeping habits





	Sunshine and Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/gifts).

Jean’s first game as a Trojan went surprisingly well, as did his second. His adjustment to his new team and new home had been slow at first, but after a few months of summer practice, he’d started to feel like a real person again. The therapy probably helped with that too. 

They all thought his first away game would be the real challenge, after all things always went wrong for Jean somehow. However, the third game of the season which was the first away game, went perfectly. The Trojans won by a good margin, with no injuries or fights. Jean got almost 35 minutes of playtime, which was huge in such a large team. After the game, a few people from the other even team complimented Jean’s new playing style during the handshake. Then in the locker room Coach Rhemann said he was proud of how far Jean had come in such a short amount of time. All in all, it was the best game of his life.

At the hotel, things started to go downhill. As captain Jeremy ran his team, the exact opposite of how Riko had. Where Riko got the first and best pick for everything, Jeremy always picked last, taking whatever was left over after everyone else made their choices. As Jeremy’s roommate, that meant Jean did too. 

They assigned hotel rooms by dorm room assignments, simple and easy. It kept people from arguing about who they wanted to room with, and it helped the process of handing out room keys go quickly. The problem was that Jeremy took the last room the team had booked, even the coaches and staff picked before him, which meant that they ended up in a single room with a queen-sized bed. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Jeremy said as they exited the elevator on their floor.

Jean side-eyed him for a moment, “If you can keep your hands to yourself you can sleep in the bed too.”

Jeremy beamed at him and Jean didn’t know why. People shared beds all the time, completely normal part of life, especially when traveling. Jean remembered sharing beds with his cousins every time his family visited theirs when he was little. Maybe it was because he was trusting Jeremy to sleep next to him, when sleep is his most vulnerable time? But that didn’t make much sense since their dorm beds were less than six feet apart, anyway. 

When Jeremy finally got their keycard to work, they walked into the room. It was small with just the one bed, a simple desk, and dresser being used as a tv stand. Just to the side of the door was a counter with a coffee machine and then the bathroom door. 

Jean walked in and put his duffle bag on the desk chair while Jeremy dug through the limited coffee and tea options. Jean dug through the bag until he found his sweats and hoodie. Normally he slept in just shorts, but he didn’t want to risk waking up to Jeremy accidentally touching his bare skin. So far he’d managed not to punch a single one of his teammates and he would not ruin that by accidentally punching Jeremy in his sleep.

He slid past Jeremy to get to the bathroom where he got ready for bed. He took a few minutes to prepare himself for sleeping with another person. The nightmares were rare at this point, after about six months away from the nest, but Jean wasn’t sure how having a weight next to him in bed would change that. With his teeth brushed and flossed, he exited the room to find Jeremy sitting on the bed, channel surfing, wearing just his shorts. 

Of course, Jeremy was comfortable enough with himself, or maybe with Jean? to wear his normal pajamas to bed. He looked confused when he saw what Jean was wearing, but he kindly didn’t comment. Jean wasn’t sure if that what was worse, Jeremy noticing it was weird and not commenting or if he had commented. 

He walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, slightly annoyed that Jeremy was so at ease that he could just lounge with his chest bare. Generally, Jean only took his shirt off right before he went to sleep, and after the lights were off. The only reason he slept shirtless at all was that he had a tendency to overheat in his sleep. With his current outfit he’d probably wake up in the middle of the night feeling like he’s being boiled alive, but that was better than punching Jeremy for accidentally touching him, or not being able to sleep at all. 

Jeremy settled on some old western movie then rearranged his pillows so he could sit comfortably on the bed. Jean chose to lie down and wrap as much of the blanket as he could around himself. Not looking at Jeremy’s chest was easy. Being his roommate Jean had a lot of practice ignoring the crush he had on his captain. 

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” Jeremy asked him.

“Yes. Are you not?” Jean said.

Jeremy shook his head making Jean roll his eyes. After games, he wanted nothing more than to pass out for at least 12 hours, but Jeremy always had other plans. The insufferable golden retriever of a man was always wound up after a game. Jeremy liked to go party and dance on game days, often not returning home until well into the night. He should have gone to someone else’s room, Jean thought, most of the team liked to celebrate a win. The only reason he would have stayed behind is if he wanted to look out for Jean.

The first few weeks with the Trojans had been like that. Jean was always surrounded by teammates, babysitting him after Kevin had told them not to leave him alone. It hadn’t taken as long as Jean had thought it would for them to let him be. A month in Jean had insisted Jeremy go out and when he’d returned and saw that everything was fine, he started doing it more often. Even after everyone else had caught onto the fact that Jean liked to be alone Jeremy was still hesitant. Being alone and being lonely were two different things. They’d had a talk about that after Jean had yelled at Jeremy to leave him alone one time, and since then Jean made an effort to spend sometime around the team outside of practice, and Jeremy attempted to let him be when he asked. 

Jean pulled the blanket over his head and rolled over so he was facing the wall instead of Jeremy. A few seconds later he felt Jeremy get up and then heard the lights click off. The TV was still on, but it was dark enough that he could uncover his head and get some rest. 

It only took a few moments for the low sounds of the TV to lull Jean to sleep. As exhausted as he was it didn’t even after that Jeremy was still awake and sitting next to him.

Jeremy finished the western movie and then channel surfed for a few minutes until he found an old vampire movie on another channel. He looked over and saw Jean sleeping peacefully. It wasn’t even midnight yet, and the guy was already passed out. With Jean going to bed early and Jeremy staying up late they were not a great fit to be roommates, but Jeremy was one of the few people on the team who could handle both Jean’s negative attitude and his taciturn nature. Jeremy knew it frustrated Jean when he stayed up until 2 or 3 am regularly, but it also frustrated him that Jean was in bed asleep by 11 pm every night. The only reason they managed to make it work was that Jean could sleep with the lights on and with a little bit of noise thanks to his time in the nest.

At the end of the second movie, Jeremy got up and brushed his teeth. It was still a bit early for him, but he decided to try and go to bed, anyway. All of the channels the hotel offered were playing infomercials by then, and he hadn’t brought his laptop on the trip. He carefully climbed into the bed, trying to to make any sudden movements that might wake Jean. When the other boy rolled over he froze. After two silent breaths, he was sure Jean hadn’t woken up and started to move again. Rearranging the pillows and prying some of the blankets away from Jean took more effort than he had expected. 

Once he was settled he took stock of how much room he had. Thanks to Jean rolling over he had about a third of the bed, meaning if he moved at all he was going to bump him. Of all the things Jean could have been he never expected him to be both a bed hog and a blanket hog. It took him a good twenty minutes to fall asleep and during that time Jean managed to steal even more of the bed from him.

It felt like seconds later when he woke up freezing. The clock on the bedside table read 4:27 am. All of the blankets had been pulled away from him, and he was resting on the very edge of the bed. He reached for the blanket but froze when he realized the weight pressed into his side wasn’t a pillow, but instead Jean. The two were pressed together from head to toe. Jeremy moved slightly, adjusting his position to be more comfortable, which led to Jean moving too. Jean wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist and laid his head down on his shoulder. He didn’t wake up at all and Jeremy had no idea what to do. 

With the arm across him, he had a chance to grab the blanket and pull just enough of it to cover his legs, but his shoulders were still bare except where Jean’s head was. Jeremy felt a shiver run down his body, and Jean shifted even closer at the movement. Jean rolled so one of his legs was between Jeremy’s and he was pressed up against his side, half on top of him.

At no point in their short friendship had Jeremy imagined Jean to be a snuggler. 

When Jean hadn’t moved after a few minutes Jeremy shifted his shoulder so he could be more comfortable. Jean let out a soft sight, almost a purr, as he snuggled closer yet again. There was no way Jeremy was going to be able to get back to sleep now. Jean was warm and heavy on top of him, like his weighted blanket at home, so he was extremely comfortable, but he wanted to make sure that he was awake when Jean woke up. He had no idea how the other would react to the situation.

Jeremy spent the rest of the night in a half awake, half asleep state. He zoned out for a few minutes at a time but woke up completely every time that Jean moved at all. During his hours of solitude, he thought about how pleasant it was to sleep with Jean like that. Naturally, everyone knew that Jean was one of the most attractive players on the team, yet most people found his attitude to be off-putting. At this moment, Jeremy realized the attitude wasn’t so much a part of his personality as it was a way for him to protect himself. 

The touch starved boy was finally getting the comforting touch he deserved, too bad he was asleep for it. Gently Jeremy moved his arm so he could wrap it around Jean. Once again Jean sighed and shifted just a little bit closer. It amazed Jeremy that it was even possible for Jean to get closer to him with the way they were laying. 

Just after 7, with rays of sun shining through the window, Jean started to stir. He whined and put his hand over his eyes, blocking out the light. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Jeremy said, keeping his voice soft and low.

“Uh uh, you’re sunshine,” Jean said into his chest.

Jeremy laughed, “Then what are you?”

“Grumpy,” Jean replied.

“Grumpy?” Jeremy asked. Jean pulled the blanket over his head instead of replying, so Jeremy asked again. “Why are you grumpy?” 

The blanket muffled his reply but Jeremy could just make out, “too early”.

That comment made Jeremy laugh again. Jean had gotten about 8 hours of sleep while he had only managed two, yet Jean was the grumpy one. 

Jean sat straight up and looked at him, mouth open and his eyes wide. He looked down at Jeremy’s bare chest then back to his face. 

“What the FUCK. Why was I sleeping on you?” Jean demanded.

“I Don't Know!” Jeremy said exasperated. “I woke up in the middle of the night and you were right next to me and then when I tried to move you rolled on top of me! I didn’t want to wake you up and freak you out, so I just let you be!”

Jean rubbed his face with his hands, then ran them through his hair. He looked around the room as his breathing picked up.

“Hey,” Jeremy said softly. “Hey, Jean look at me. It’s okay. We’re good.”

Looking him over Jean nodded. Jeremy reached out for him, but stopped short of actually touching him. After a moment Jean leaned into his hand, letting Jeremy cradle his face.

“You’re okay. I’m not upset,” Jeremy said offering him a smile, “it’s actually kind of nice.”

Jean raised an eyebrow at him, questioning or challenging, Jeremy couldn’t tell. Feeling emboldened Jeremy continued, “Lay down, we don’t have to get up for a few hours.”

Jeremy watched as a flurry of emotions went over Jean’s face. He looked annoyed, then confused, then shocked. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked relaxed. Ever so slowly Jean laid down again, settling his head down against Jeremy's chest.

“Okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Mhm,” Jean hummed, vibrating Jeremy’s chest. His next words came out just above a whisper, “This is nice.”

Jeremy smiled his big goofy smile, the one his sisters made fun of him for. He was glad Jean couldn’t see it. “Yeah, it is nice.”

Jean mumbled something into the blanket he’d pulled up to his face, and Jeremy couldn’t make it out this time.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

“I SAID, I Like You,” Jean yelled into the blanket. 

Jeremy smiled and giggled.

Jean started to turn away from him, “Don’t laugh at me. It’s fine if you don’t like me. Just don't fucking laugh at me.” 

“Hey, no no, I’m not laughing at you,” Jeremy said as he wrapped an arm around Jean’s blanket-covered frame. “I’m laughing because I like you too, and I thought you hated me.”

“Oh.” Jean snuggled closer to him and tilted his head so he could see his face.

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Jeremy said smiling at him. His breath caught in his throat when he realized how close they were. “Can I kiss you?”

Jean laughed, it sounded raw and nervous and beautiful. The man rarely laughed, and Jeremy had never heard him sound quite like that. It was a sound he never wanted to forget.

“Maybe after you brush your teeth,” Jean said, voice almost teasing, “I’m not kissing you if you have gross morning breath.”

Jeremy gently pushed Jean off of him like he was going to get up, but Jean pulled him back again. 

“I can't brush my teeth if you won’t let go,” Jeremy teased.

“Later,” Jean said, “now we sleep.”

Jeremy wiggled around, getting more comfortable, which made Jean huff. Once he was settled Jean snuggled in closer to him and sighed. It only took a few minutes for Jean to doze off again and Jeremy enjoyed every one of them. He knew it was a big step for Jean to let someone so close to him, and he was glad he got to be that person. 

Listening to Jean’s soft snoring, feeling his breath on his bare chest, Jeremy drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
